epic_sevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Levulin 2S-1 Normal
) | En02 = Wood Slime | En02Boss = . | En02Boss = . | En02EffR = 0 | En02Imm = Stun| En02Desc = A foolish collector of broken weapons. | En02Lv = 16 | En02Elem = Earth | En02Class = Warrior | En02Sign = Scorpio | En02CP = 2,077 | En02Skill1 = Piercing Lunge | En02Skill1Desc = Wood Slime pierces the enemy, dealing damage proportional to the number of debuffs inflicted on the enemy. | En02Skill2 = Sap Cover | En02Skill2CD = 2 turns | En02Skill2Desc = Wood Slime weighs down the enemy, decreasing Hit Chance for 3 turns. ( ) | En03 = Rusty Slime | En03Boss = . | En03EffR = 0 | En03Imm = Stun | En03Desc = ? | En03Lv = 16 | En03Elem = Dark | En03Class = Warrior | En03Sign = Scorpio | En03CP = ? | En03Skill1 = Piercing Lunge | En03Skill1Desc = Rusty Slime pierces the enemy, dealing damage proportional to the number of debuffs inflicted on the enemy. | En03Skill2 = Sap Cover | En03Skill2CD = 2 turns | En03Skill2Desc = Rusty Slime weighs down the enemy, dispelling one debuff, and making him/her unhealable for 3 turns. ( ) | En04 = King Slime | En04Desc = A cruel and clever sticky hunter. | En04Lv = 16 | En04Elem = Light | En04Class = Warrior | En04Sign = Libra | En04CP = ? | En04Skill1 = Piercing Lunge | En04Skill1Desc = King Slime pierces the enemy. | En04Skill2 = Sap Cover | En04Skill2CD = 2 turns | En04Skill2Desc = King Slime weighs down the enemy, decreasing Combat Readiness by 20%. | En04Skill3 = Rage | En04Skill3Desc = King Slime increases Attack every time his turn ends. | En05 = Grass Slime | En05Desc = A slippery fellow that will melt anything. | En05Lv = 16 | En05Elem = Earth | En05Class = Warrior | En05Sign = Libra | En05CP = ? | En05Skill1 = Piercing Lunge | En05Skill1Desc = Grass Slime pierces the enemy. | En05Skill2 = Sap Cover | En05Skill2CD = 2 turns | En05Skill2Desc = Grass Slime weighs down the enemy. Each time this skill is used, Grass Slime's Attack is increased. | En06 = Bone Slime | En06Desc = A surprisingly difficult thorny nuisance. | En06Lv = 16 | En06Elem = Dark | En06Class = Warrior | En06Sign = Libra | En06CP = ? | En06Skill1 = Piercing Lunge | En06Skill1Desc = Bone Slime pierces the enemy. | En06Skill2 = Sap Cover | En06Skill2CD = 2 turns | En06Skill2Desc = Bone Slime weighs down the enemy, inflicting poison for 2 turns. ( ) | En06Skill3 = Rage | En06Skill3Desc = Bone Slime increases Attack every time his turn ends. | AP = 1 | Region = Reingar | RewEq01 = Leather Chestpiece | RewEq02 = Leather Headgear | RewEq03 = Studded Club | RewEq04 = Leather Shoes | RewHero01 = Bone Slime | RewHero02 = King Slime | RewHero03 = Grass Slime }} |}